How Love Altered
by Felicity the Book Nerd
Summary: What happens when Percy confesses his love to his best friend, who he'd known for years, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth gives him a chance, but it doesn't work out. She doesn't know she likes him, so she says she doesn't share the feelings. Then Rachel Dare comes and swoops Percy off his feet. Only then does Annabeth realize she likes Percy. Will Annabeth win him back? Mortal AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic ever! I absolutely love this series, plus I just got this fanfiction account 3 days ago! I hope you enjoy the story and please give me feedback!**

Annabeth's POV

Ring! Ring! Annabeth sat up in her bed and immediately grabbed her phone. She started texting her best friend Percy Jackson. Then she would continue with her normal routine. Every morning she would wake up, text Percy, take a shower and eat a quick breakfast, and then drive with Percy to school. She was imagining Percy's sea green eyes skimming over her texts and his black windswept hair as messy as ever. She went and got ready and went outside to wait for Percy.

* * *

Percy Pov

This was the day. Percy was going to ask out his best friend who he'd known since they were 12. Annabeth Chase. As he drove up to Annabeth's house, he saw her blonde princess curls cascading down her back, her stormy gray eyes lit up when she saw him. Percy was getting more nervous as she was walking up to his car, what if she didn't like him like that? Then he mentally slapped himself. It wouldn't matter if Annabeth liked him, either way, she would still be his best friend. But Percy knew he wasn't telling himself the entire truth.

* * *

As soon as Annabeth saw Percy's face, she knew something was wrong. He was either nervous or upset about something. She shook the thought as she climbed in his car. "Hey!", she greeted him. "Hey, Annie what's up?

* * *

"

His face immediately changed and he broke out into a goofy grin. 'That's more like him', she thought as she replied. "First of all don't call me Annie, seaweed brain. Second, eyes forward when you're driving, Percy." Percy could be so childish sometimes.

* * *

"First don't call me Annie, seaweed brain. Second, eyes forward when driving, Percy," Percy loved it when Annabeth called him seaweed brain, his nickname. He gulped. It was now or never. He knew it had to be now, he made sure they arrived early at school, so he could talk to her. He was about to ask out the beautiful Annabeth Chase, hopefully she wouldn't break his heart, like she did to all the thousands of guys that had asked her out. "So, umm.. Annabe-" , before he could finish she interrupted him. " Is something bothering you Percy? You look troubled." Great, the last thing he needed was Annabeth noticing that he was acting suspicious. "No, it's just that I have crush on this girl, and, um I don't know if I should ask her out." He said in a flat tone.

* * *

 **What did you think?! Sorry if it is too short, next chapter will be better. Please give me feedback and I'll post as soon as I can.**

 **-Felicity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is a new update and please review and give feedback!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters.**

Annabeth was surprised and happy at the same time, Percy had a crush! It was about time he got a girlfriend. She wondered who it could be. " That's awesome seaweed brain! Of course, you should ask her out. And if you're too nervous, then write a note. Ooh! Who is it?" Annabeth questioned in a pleading voice.

Percy was now sweating. How did it go from him about to ask her to her asking who he was going to ask? It was already hard enough. Then, something Annabeth had said came back to him. If he was too nervous, then write a note. Why not? It would be much easier. For now, he had to answer Annabeth's question. " I'm not gonna tell you who it is Wise Girl, but if you want, I'll describe her. She has long, pretty hair, is very smart, and I've known her for a long time." Percy hoped that he had not given up too much info. He started thinking about what he would write on that note.

The only person she thought of was Calypso Atlas. It made sense to Annabeth. She had long caramel hair, was very smart, much like herself, and Percy has known her since last year. She turned to Percy. " I know who it is!" Calypso would be a great match for him. Annabeth was so happy for her kelp head.

"I know who it is!", Annabeth had said. Percy had a million questions in his head. Did Annabeth truly know who, or was she guessing about some other girl? What would be Annabeth's reaction to the note? Percy sighed as he pulled up to the school parking lot. Annabeth was still chattering to Percy about her day at the beach on the weekend. Percy thought about when the right time was to give the note.

This was a perfect time. Percy stuffed the note in Annabeth's binder. He knew what would happen. Annabeth would come to sit on the benches for swim team practice, to wait for Percy. She would pull out her binder to study, being the Wise girl she was. She would read the note, and they would have time to talk in the parking lot. Hopefully, it would work.

The bell rang. Annabeth made her way to the swim meet , to wait for Percy she was bursting with questions. Did Percy ask out his mystery girl? DId she say yes? Annabeth couldn't bear a heartbroken Percy. When she sat down on the middle bench, something fluttered out of her binder. A little piece of paper with a rose attached to it. ' This must be a mistake, maybe it's someone else's?' But on the front TO: Annabeth was scribbled. It was Percy's handwriting. She would recognize it anywhere. She didn't take much longer, she opened the note. ( A/N: Italics is Percy's note)

Hey Annabeth! You're probably wondering why you're reading this. Now I was pretty nervous about writing this. Remember this morning, I told you I was nervous about asking a girl out? And you said to write a note if I was too scared. Now this is that note. Now, we've known each other since 6th grade, we've been the best of friends . But then I noticed something, Wise Girl. I like you. I like the way your hair flows down your back like a princess, how your grey, stormy eyes seem to analyze everything, and how don't let anyone talk shit to you. I realized I'm in love with you, Annabeth Chase.

PERCY

Annabeth read over the note, like 20 times. She still couldn't process it. Percy liked her?

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and I made it a little bit longer on purpose. Is it good so far? And Review please. :);)**

 **-Felicity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This is chapter 3 for you. Don't forget to review and tell me something! Enjoy!**

 **-Felicity**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

Annabeth pov

Percy liked her?! When Annabeth thought about it though, it didn't make sense. If she said no, Percy would be shattered and things between them would never be the same again. If she said yes, she would still have her seaweed brain, but the idea didn't seem right. She was shaken out of her thought when she saw Percy walking toward her. He was dripping wet and he had a goofy smile. Then his expression changed when his gaze crept over to the note in her hand.

Percy pov

'This was it', Percy thought. He walked up to Annabeth. "Hey Wise Girl, I see you got my note." He hoped his tone wasn't shaky. Percy was contemplating whether he should say more, or wait for her answer. Her voice interrupted his thoughts. " Yeah Percy, umm… I just read it." Percy just wished he could clear the tension in the air."So… will you go out with me?"

Annabeth Pov

Annabeth was fazed. What would she say? She thought of going on a date with Percy, them smiling at each other that way, but she couldn't picture it. She needed more time to think, but she had to give an answer. Deep in her heart, she knew what it was. " I'm sorry Percy, it's just that I don't know if I like you that way. I feel like we should just stay best friends, okay?" His face fell and he murmured an okay. He stumbled on his feet and went out the door. The following car ride was silent.

Percy Pov

He was rejected. He kept repeating that over and over in his head. He was so confident, but Annabeth tore all of his hopes down. What now? Were they supposed to pretend nothing had happened between them like they were that morning? Percy couldn't bear the thought. He slumped into his bed. He shut his eyes and only thought of one thing. Annabeth. He let the darkness take him into a dreamy unconscious form.

Annabeth Pov

Annabeth was waiting outside her house for Percy. She just hoped he would be normal. She checked her watch. How come he wasn't there yet? She waited and waited. Soon she realized he wasn't coming. She sighed as she began to walk.

Percy pov

Percy couldn't bear to see Annabeth yet. He sighed as he drove his car. He got to school quicker than he imagined.

He was walking with his head down before he bumped into a girl with fiery red hair. Colored pencils were now scattered on the floor. Percy was about to quickly apologize when he was interrupted. "Oh My God I'm So Sorry!I'm very late for something important. Bye!" She talked so fast Percy could barely understand what she was saying. She scurried off frantically without even picking up her stuff. Percy looked confused after the girl. Suddenly, the girl came back, probably to get her stuff. She seemed very hurried so Percy stood to the side. Before she walked away Percy decided to speak." Wait! I never did actually catch your name." The girl glanced back at Percy before responding. "Rachel." Percy didn't know what to make of that. He hurried onto his first class realizing he was also late.

Annabeth Pov

5 minutes until lunch. Annabeth knew it was silly, but for some reason, a little part of her thought Percy wouldn't want to sit with her. She knew it was ridiculous but she still had doubt. She glanced at the clock. 2 more minutes. She sighed as she caught the last bit of the teacher talking about assigned homework.

Percy Pov

Percy sighed as the bell rang. He hadn't seen Annabeth for the entire day. Now he was about to. But he knew one thing for sure. He would still be best friends with Annabeth, no matter how much it hurt. Because that wouldn't be fair to her. He was too deep in his thoughts until he bumped into the same girl with the red hair from the morning. He dug through his mind for her name. Rebecca? Riley? Rafa? Oh. Wait! Rachel. Yeah. That was what it was. "Oh! It's you again. Sorry I bumped into you again unexpectedly. So sorry!" 'There it is again' Percy thought. She was talking so fast. "Yeah. So rachel was it?" Percy asked. " Yeah although I never caught your name. Oh wait. Its lunch. I have to go. See you later! She hurried off. " It's Percy by the way!" Percy shouted after her. He sighed. He walked into the cafeteria. He went over to their table and sat down next to jason. He looked to see everyone: jason, piper, leo,hazel, frank, nico, thaila, and… Annabeth.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter! I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update more from now on and make the chapters a bit more lengthy. I'm currently working on chapter 4, but I might have to shut down this story if I'm not getting any reviews or follows. Please tell me what you think of the story, I would really appreciate it. Bye!**

 **-Felicity:)**


End file.
